


The Surprise

by DarknessConsumesMe



Series: League of Legends Smut [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: 2 women 1 man, F/F, F/M, K/D/A - True Damage Universe, Married Couple, Multi, Oral Sex, Party, Planet Earth - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alternative universe, different positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessConsumesMe/pseuds/DarknessConsumesMe
Summary: Takes place in the K/D/A - True Damage Universe.Lucian meets Senna in their hotel room after the successful gig of her band in Paris. Senna reveals that she has a surprise for her husband after the party with the other band members. Lucian is very surprised as he finds out that the surprise is meant for both of them and involves another band member. Qiyana.Threesome – Rated 18+
Relationships: Lucian/Senna (League of Legends), Lucian/Senna/Qiyana
Series: League of Legends Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801417
Kudos: 12





	The Surprise

Paris, France. 10 pm.

_Where are you, babe?_

_In the entrance hall. Where are you, hon?"_

_Suite 369._

_Suite 369? Damn. Seems I have to take the lift._

_Seems so. You don't have to hurry, babe. The others are still changing._

_The earlier I get there, the more time we have for ourselves before the others come and do silly things after they got drunk._

_You are right about that, honey. Get to the room as fast as you can. I assume the others will arrive within an hour at the latest._

_I will. Cya soon babe. *Heart*_

_I'm awaiting you, honey. *Heart*_

Senna smiled as she reread her recent chat history with her husband. Sometimes, she still couldn't believe she had a charming and supporting man like Lucian. He did everything for her, always helped whenever he could and attended every single gig and every rehearsal. He helped her with her music and supported the other band members too. That was one of the many things she loved about him.

Senna was reminiscing when loud knocks brought her back to the presence. She put her mobile phone in the back pocket of her black hot pants. She got up and walked to the door, opening it.

A six feet and three inches tall man with dark skin stood in front of her suite. He wore a white suit, the sides of his head were shaved but the hair on top of his head was braided into long dreadlocks. Very long dreadlocks to be exact. Senna's lips formed a happy smile when she saw him. That smile became even wider as she spotted the bottle in his hand. She raised an eyebrow curiously as she pointed at it. "What do you have here, honey?"

Lucian's gaze fell on the bottle. "Champagne. I bought this to celebrate the successful gig with you."

"That's nice but I'm not sure if one bottle will be enough for the entire group."

"I didn't buy it for the group. I bought it for us. Just for us," Lucian said and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. Senna smiled and pressed her body against his, resting her head on his chest. "We can open it later when the party is over."

"Sounds like a great plan," responded the dark-skinned woman. "Why don't you come in, Lucian?" she offered as she pulled away, stepping aside so he could walk through the door.

Lucian walked in and let his gaze wander through the room that was over one thousand square feet tall. The furniture was luxurious, made out of the best wood in the world. The floor was covered by a fine blue carpet, blue net curtains with extravagant patterns hung in front of the six windows. The curtains were not drawn, so the married couple could have a good view of the city centre and the Eiffel Tower in the daytime. It was already dark so they couldn't see. At least they were still able to see the Eiffel Tower clearly because it always lit up at night.

Lucian walked over to the settee and put the bottle on the coffee table in front of it. The settee was made out of white leather while the coffee table was made out of glass. The surface was round and a flower vase stood in its middle. Roses in different colours, violets and other beautiful plants were in the transparent vase.

"This room is great," Lucian said and sat down.

"You should see the bathroom and the bedroom," Senna responded and sat next to him.

"I bet you will show them to me later."

The corners of Senna's lips formed a smile. "Of course, I will."

Lucian put a hand on her cheek, caressing it softly. She did the same and stared into his green eyes. "How much time do we have? What do you think?"

Senna shrugged. "I have no idea. Akali and Qiyana usually take much longer to change their outfits than Ekko and Yasuo. I bet the boys will show up in thirty minutes while Akali and Qiyana may need another thirty minutes to show up."

"Seems you decided to not change," Lucian mentioned and regarded his wife from head to toe. Besides her black hot pants that accentuated her well-formed ass perfectly, she wore a white jacketand black boots that went over her knees and almost reached her hot pants. Only little of her chocolate brown upper tights were exposed. He knew his outfit pretty well, so he knew she had taken off her long black and golden coloured scarf and her mono lens glasses.

"I didn't undress yet because I thought you would love to do that for me," replied Senna and patted his left cheek softly.

Lucian's smile was wide. "Of course I would. But first, let me do this," he said and put his hands on her face, bringing it closer to his. He leaned in and pressed his lips on hers, the corners of his lips formed a smile as she returned his kiss. Her lips were soft and full. They felt so wonderful that Lucian could only expend the kiss and bite her bottom lip softly.

His wife moaned into the kiss and parted her lips eventually, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. The dark-skinned man didn't hesitate to let his tongue explore her mouth which he knew like the back of his hand. He was married to Senna for years so he knew every part of her body like the back of his hand. Nevertheless, it always excited him to explore every part of her body again.

Their tongue kiss endured long and was very passionate, leaving the married couple breathless as they pulled away. They stared into each other's eyes, saying nothing at all as they took deep breaths. Senna pointed at her outfit and Lucian nodded, knowing what she wanted. He put his hands on her jacket and pulled on the zip. He opened the jacket and helped her to slip out of it. He put the jacket on the nearest armchair extra carefully because he didn't want to wrinkle it.

Under the jacket, Senna wore a sleeveless black shirt which highlighted her huge melons. Lucian didn't need to look twice to see that she wore no bra. He smirked at her but didn't make a comment about her choice of upper body clothing. He was only wondering if she had decided to leave out the panties too. He was sure he would find it out later that day. He saw in her eyes that she wanted him but she held back because she knew that their friends would most likely arrive in half an hour.

Senna smiled at Lucian, noticing where his gaze rested. Her breasts. She put her hands on them, squeezed them softly and then put her hands on her hips. She chuckled as she saw Lucian raising an eyebrow at her.

He was asking himself why she had done that. The only logical explanation that came to his mind was that she was teasing him. And she loved to tease him. She wouldn't spread her legs so wide so that he could have a perfect view on the area between her legs, that was still covered by her hot pants, if she wouldn't want to tease him.

She did that at the moment under the guise of taking off her boots. It was not easy to do that alone but she was not alone. Senna held her left leg in the air while Lucian pulled on her boot. They needed a few attempts but then they managed to remove it. They did the same with the other. "You should consider putting on different boots which are easier to take off, babe."

"You may be right about that, but these boots fit perfectly to the rest of my outfit. Also, I'm not always wearing that outfit. I have several others. I only wear these boots to very important concerts. Just like the one we had today."

Lucian smiled. "The concert was great. You were great, honey,"

Senna returned the smile. "Thanks, Lucian."

"I'm just saying the truth. There is nothing I did to earn your thankfulness."

Senna came closer to him and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I still want to thank you. Not every woman has a supporting partner as I have. There is no better man than you."

"The same counts for you, babe. There is no better woman than you." Lucian kissed her again, putting his hand on the back of her head. He ran his fingers through her black hair that was braided into thick deepened the kiss, inhaling the lovely smell of her perfume through his nose. Her perfume was a mix of elder and currant. This time it was Senna who bit his bottom lip and inserted her tongue first. But she didn't stop there.

She put a hand on Lucian's chest, pushing his upper body until his back landed on the soft white leather. She crawled on top of him, her hands rested on his shoulders and pressed him down so that he couldn't get up. Their lips were still pressed together, their tongues were in the mouth of the other. They shared another passionate kiss which endured almost three minutes.

Lucian caressed her cheek. "What are we going to do now, babe? We still have time left."

"I need to take a shower because I sweated a lot on stage. But first I want to do something different."

Lucian raised an eyebrow, giving her a curious look.

Senna's smirk became wider. "I want to give you a little foretaste."

Lucian raised his other eyebrow. He was even more curious than before, wondering what she was implying. But he didn't need to ask her that because he found it out the next moment as Senna put her hand on a certain spot. Their passionate kisses and the way her sleeveless top accentuated her breasts had affected him in a certain way. Senna's full lips formed a satisfied smile as her hand stroked over the bulge in his white trousers.

"Look what we have here," she said, her green eyes rested on her husband's face. Lucian didn't blush nor did he show any other signs of embarrassment. He was not embarrassed to feel aroused after seeing her in that top and kissing her passionately. He was also not embarrassed because he knew that Senna was aroused too. He could see her stiff nipples poking through the fabric of her top.

He put his hand on her left breast but he didn't grab it or squeeze it. He just took the nipple between his index finger and his thumb, kneading it softly between his fingertips. A quiet moan escaped the woman's lips. "You are as aroused as I am," Lucian said. "Too bad we won't have enough time."

"Therefore, I'm going to give you a little taste of what will happen later tonight," she responded and started to unbuckle his belt. She removed it and put it on the same armchair where her jacket laid. She didn't hesitate to pull his trousers and his pants down, exposing his semi-stiff manhood. It was already pretty large and she knew it would become much larger. Senna grinned at him before she touched it and took it in her hand, smiling as it became stiffer and larger as she had expected.

Lucian's gaze rested on her and hers rested on him as she started to rub his thick manhood with her left hand, the other rested on his left upper thigh at first but later did the same as her left hand. His member was so large and thick that she needed both hands to be effective enough. She made him feel good, causing him to bite his bottom lip softly. His hand rested on her head and he toyed with her dreadlock braids. They stared into each other's eyes, lust and desire were reflected in the two pairs of green eyes.

Senna didn't just use her hands to please him. She started to tease his glans with the tip of her tongue, licking over it. Lucian bit his bottom lip harder, preventing that any moans could escape his lips. She did not only lick his glans but also his long shaft, enjoying his taste. She did that with pleasure, knowing that Lucian loved watching her doing that. He whispered to her to keep going, telling her that she was doing great.

Senna smirked and didn't stop making him feel good. She did not even peek at the clock on the wall to find out how much time she had left until Ekko and Yasuo would show up. The love of her life had her full attention. She didn't let him wait for too long and took the tip of his cock in her mouth, inserting as many inches of his dick as possible in her mouth.

His cock was too large, so not every inch fitted in her mouth but she didn't mind that nor did he. Her mouth was filled with his cock, making her unable to produce any recognizable sound. But she didn't need to speak. All she had to do was to suck and she didn't hesitate to do that.

Her eyes still rested on her husband whose head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. His hand still rested on her head, pushing it up and down a little as he moved his hips up and down too. He pushed his cock in and out her mouth, he bit his bottom lip hard but he was not able to prevent certain sounds from escaping his lips. The sounds which told Senna that Lucian was enjoying what she was doing.

Her hands still rested on his dick, rubbing the part of his shaft which didn't fit in her mouth. Her tongue licked over his dick which started to twitch after a while. She knew he was coming closer and closer to his peak and she didn't stop, knowing she had not infinite time to pleasure him. She sucked and sucked, gave him a hell of a blowjob and brought him over the edge eventually. A sticky liquid shot out of his dick, filling up her mouth.

She pulled his dick out of her mouth as she realized it was full, noticing that he wasn't finished yet. More cum shot out and landed on her face and her sleeveless top. She held his dick and stroked it until it stopped twitching and became limp.

Lucian had opened his eyes in the meantime, noticing the wide smirk on her lips. She swallowed his cum and wiped her lips clean with the back of her hand. "I hope you liked that."

He caressed her left cheek. "Of course I did. You were fantastic."

Senna was happy. "I'm glad then. I love to make you feel good. I will do more later that night."

Lucian smiled. "I'm already looking forward to it. Thanks for your _service_ , babe."

"You are welcome, Lucian. I love taking your big thing in my mouth but I prefer feeling it between my legs."

Lucian just smirked and kissed her cheek softly.

"I have a surprise for you later, honey."

"A surprise?" Lucian asked. "I'm curious."

Senna smiled but didn't say anything else. She got up and signalized Lucian that she would take a shower. She offered him to join her but he refused, telling her they wouldn't get ready in time if he would join her. Senna nodded and told him to occupy the guests when they would arrive before she would be finished with taking a shower and getting dressed. Lucian nodded and watched her walk to the shower. She didn't lock the door in case he would change his mind. But Lucian remained in the room and tidied it up, bringing her boots and her jacket to the bedroom.

Not even ten minutes had passed as he heard someone knocking at the door. Lucian got up from the armchair and walked to the door, opening it. As expected, Ekko and Yasuo stood in front of the door. Ekko wore a blue shirt and a black pair of trousers while Yasuo wore a grey shirt and a blue short pair of trousers that reached to his knees.

"Hi," Lucian said.

"Whassup?" Ekko asked.

"Not much," responded Lucian. "Why don't you come in?"

"Sounds good," responded Ekko and entered the suite. He walked over to the settee and jumped on it, stretching out his legs. Fortunately, the settee was big enough that the others could take a seat too. Yasuo walked over to the fridge and opened it, scrutinizing the food in it. "Why is your fridge fuller than ours?" he asked and took a bottle of coke out of the fridge.

Lucian shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe because we are two and each of you have a room for only one person."

"Makes sense," replied the DJ and walked over to the armchair next to the settee. He sat down and placed his feet on the coffee table. Lucian frowned. "If I were you, I would remove my feet from the table before Senna sees that."

Yasuo sighed and put his feet down. "Do you have a bottle-opener for me?"

"I hope so," Lucian said. He walked over to the kitchen section on the right side of the room, opening one drawer after the other until he found what he was looking for. He took the bottle-opener and gave it to Yasuo. The DJ thanked him and opened his coke, taking a sip.

"Where's Senna anyway?" asked Ekko.

"She is in the shower."

The dark-skinned boy raised an eyebrow. "For real? Didn't she have enough time to change and take a shower? She knew we were coming around 10.30 pm."

"Apparently, she was busy with something else."

"I see," said the young musician.

"Qiyana and Akali aren't here yet, so she can take all time she needs," said Yasuo and took his phone out his trouser pocket. Lucian could see that he was reading a manga on his mobile phone. Ekko was also doing something on his phone but it seemed that he was chatting with someone. Lucian thought about sitting down on the settee and doing something on his phone too but he decided against it.

He walked to the kitchen section and opened the fridge, taking a few beer cans out. He prepared a few plates with snacks and put everything on the coffee table. He sat down on the settee, taking his phone out of his pocket. He checked his messages, replied to a few and then scrolled through the pictures on his phone. There were lots of pictures of him and Senna in front of various popular buildings in various cities. There were also lots of photos of the entire group. Pictures with him and without him.

He opened another folder by accident. A very private folder. Photos of Senna in sexy underwear, photos where she didn't wear anything at all and there were even photos he had made while they had made love. There were photos where Senna was on all fours, laid beneath him or sat on top of him. He didn't remember that he had made so many photos of her while making love to her. He had to admit that these pictures very pretty hot.

He looked up from his mobile phone, checking what the other boys were doing. Ekko was still lying on the settee and was quickly typing on his phone. Yasuo was still reading his manga but he was no longer drinking coke. He had opened a beer canwhich he was holding in his left hand. He took a sip from time to time, still staring at the screen of his phone curiously.

Lucian looked back at his phone and was about to open another folder as his mobile phone was taken out of his hand. "What do we have here?" asked Senna curiously and opened one of the pictures Lucian had previously opened. She grinned as she regarded it and the following pictures. She turned the phone off and said nothing as she handed it back to her husband. She patted his shoulder softly and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She put her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "I like these pictures," she whispered.

Lucian said nothing in return. He took one of her hands, intertwined their fingers and brought it to his lips, kissing it. Senna chuckled and kissed his cheek again. She stood there for a few minutes before she walked around the settee and took a seat on her husband's lap.

She wore a white shirt that exposed most of her stomach. Her grey baggy trousers reached halfway up her shins. Lucian wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in for a quick but passionate kiss. They smiled at each other for a few moments before they turned their heads and looked at Yasuo and Ekko who had put their phones aside and were taking a closer look at the snacks on the coffee table.

"You are rather quiet, Ekko. What's wrong?" asked the woman.

The young boy looked up at her, shoving a potato chip in his mouth. "Nothing."

Senna raised an eyebrow, giving him an irritated look. "You usually talk a lot. You can always tell us what is worrying you, no matter how much it embarrasses you."

Ekko smiled. "Thanks for the offer, Sen. But I'm good. I'm just exhausted. I gave my best to make the gig great and now I'm exhausted and just want to relax a little."

"If you need anything just say it."

The boy nodded. "I will."

Senna's gaze fell on the DJ. "What about you, Yas?"

"Hm?"

"Is there anything you need?"

"More beer," was all he said as he picked up another can of beer from the coffee table. Three of the five cans were already empty. Senna chuckled and got up, walking over to the fridge. She returned with five more cans and put them on the glass table. Yasuo gave her an appreciating nod.

Senna walked back to Lucian and sat down, facing him this time. She straddled him and put her hands on his cheeks, kissing him deeply. Lucian put a hand on the back of her head, the other rested on her back and caressed it softly.

They stopped kissing as they heard knocks at the door. They looked at the boys at the settee, pointing at the door. Ekko didn't intend to get up because he was too busy texting someone, so Yasuo got up and walked over to the door, opening it.

He let Qiyana and Akali in, guiding them to the settee. Senna got up from her husband's lap, hugging Qiyana first. She put kisses on the cheeks of the Spanish woman, doing the same with the smaller woman from South Korea. Akali wore a green tank top, which exposed her tattooed arms, and black leggings. Her silver hair was tied behind her head but it was not as long as Yasuo's brown mane.

"Glad you made it," said Senna and invited them to take a seat.

"We are finally here so the party can start," Qiyana announced and smiled. Her Spanish accent was clearly hearable. Senna regarded her from head to toe, noticing that her outfit hadn't changed much. She wore the same purple leggings she had worn at the gig, only her top was different. She wore a blue shirt with the band's name printed on it. _TRUE DAMAGE_

Unlike at their gig, her pink and turquoise dyed hair was not made in a bun and was loose instead. It was rather short and barely reached her jawline. Qiyana was only five feet and three inches tall while Senna was five feet and five inches tall. Only Akali was smaller than the Spanish woman. The Asian was barely taller than five feet and an inch and a half. Even Ekko was a little taller than her. Yasuo was by far the tallest member of the group. Only Lucian was taller than him but he was not a member of the band. He was just a supporter of the band but not an official member.

Nevertheless, he hung around with them whenever Senna met them and he came to every single rehearsal. He was not an official member of the group but everyone considered him as one of them.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Senna asked the newcomers. Akali shook her head and Qiyana pointed at the beer and the snacks. "I'm good. Thanks for asking."

Senna smiled. "Make yourselves at home."

"We will," responded Akali and sat down on the settee next to Ekko, greeting him with a special handshake.

"You can always call the room service if you need anything. The telephone must lay somewhere in this room," said Lucian.

"We will keep that in mind," replied Qiyana and smiled at him. She sat down not far away from him, one of her legs was crossed over the other. Lucian noticed that she was watching him. She ate a few snacks and drank her beer but her gaze didn't leave him, not even as Senna sat down on his lap and wrapped an arm around his neck.

She looked at the Spanish woman, noticing that she winked at her. She returned the wink, remembering the talk they had had a few days earlier and the agreement that had been made. She wondered if Lucian would love her surprise or if he would reject it. What she would offer him was not everyone's cup of tea, so she was worried a little and even a little strained. But she relaxed as she felt Lucian's hands on her hip which were pulling her closer to him. Her back was pressed against his upper body, his chin rested on her right shoulder.

The first few minutes were full of silence but then Ekko started to explain how great the gig was and told about the fans who had waited near the entrance to the backstage area to take a photo of him or get an autograph of him or any other group member. The others took part in this conversation and told what they have noticed, what they have loved the most and what could be improved. Everyone agreed that they had needed to plan in more time to give autographs or allow the fans to take photos.

They talked about future gigs, ideas for future tracks and many other topics that had to do with their band. Later they spoke about topics that had nothing to do with their music. Casual topics. They ate and drunk a lot, they even had to call the room service because they had run out of beer and other alcoholic drinks.

They did karaoke, played multi-player party games like Mario Kart, Wii Sports and even fighting games like Tekken or Dead or Alive. They had a lot of fun together.

They didn't notice how fast the time passed in which they talked, fooled around or did something else. Only when the room service knocked at the door to bring the breakfast Senna had ordered for her and her husband, they realized that they had celebrated all night.

Yasuo looked at the digital clock on his mobile phone. It was at 8 am. He realized for the first time how tired he was. He put his hand in front of his mouth and suppressed a yawn. "Seems my body tries to tell me that I have to go to bed." He got up and walked over to the open door. "Was a nice party. See you soon, guys," he said and left the suite.

Ekko stayed for half an hour but then he said goodbye to everyone and left too. Akali stayed for another twenty minutes in which she chatted with Evelynn, a member of the other band she was part put her mobile phone in her pocket and then left the suite as well.

Only Lucian, Senna and Qiyana were left. Senna stood near the kitchen section and poured the champagne, Lucian had brought, in three glasses. Lucian, who was still sitting on the settee, regarded her curiously, one of his eyebrows was raised. He turned his head, looking at the Spanish woman who sat opposite to him. One of her legs was wrapped over the other and her hands rested on her lap. She looked at Lucian and smiled at him, her facial expression was a mix of curiosity and expectation. The dark-skinned male noticed anticipation in her eyes. He was wondering what she was looking forward to and why she was still here.

But he didn't say anything. He just sat there and let his gaze shift between the two women. Senna came to the settee, handing one glass to Lucian, one to Qiyana and kept the last for herself. Lucian's gaze rested on her for a few moments before it shifted back to the petite woman. "Is this some sort of a private meeting or why are you still here? Did I miss something?"

The women looked at each other, then they looked at Lucian, giving him small smirks. Senna sat down next to her husband, put her hand on his cheek and made him look at her. "Remember that I promised you a surprise?"

Lucian nodded. "I do."

"She is the surprise," replied Senna.

Lucian raised an eyebrow, a frown was visible on his forehead. He had no idea what Senna meant. He turned his head, noticing that Qiyana was still smiling at him. Senna took a sip from her glass, running her hand over Lucian's head. "Remember when we talked about our sexual phantasies?"

Lucian tilted his head a little. "I do." He had an assumption what she wanted to say but he didn't say anything and allowed her to explain herself further.

"You told me you like the idea of bedding two women at the same time,"

"Well...," Lucian started but stopped speaking immediately to consider what he should say. "I was drunk when I said that..."

"But you still said it," replied his wife.

"That's right," Lucian responded. His gaze fell on the Spanish woman, rested on her for half a minute before it fell back on the dark-skinned woman.

"Come on, Lucian. Say something. Tell us what you think about it."

"And you want this too?" Lucian asked his wife.

Senna nodded.

"I didn't know you were into women too. Why didn't you tell me?"

Senna shrugged, toying with one of her braids. "You never asked."

Lucian looked at Qiyana. "And you want this too?"

"I always have been attracted to you. To both of you, to be honest. I find dark-skinned men and women very attractive."

Senna put a hand on her husband's chest, snuggling up to him. She put her other hand on his right cheek, putting kisses on his other cheek. "What you say, honey?"

Lucian's facial expression was impassive. He was not sure what he should think about it. It was true that he had such phantasies when he had been younger. He had them for quite some time but then he had met Senna and fell in love with her. He had stopped imagining threesomes with two beautiful women when he had started dating Senna. Senna had always been enough for him, so he had never thought about these phantasies until he had gotten drunk one day and talked to Senna about their sexual phantasies from the past. Senna had always made him happy, so he had never thought about having a third woman.

He thought about their offer for a few minutes, coming to the conclusion it wouldn't damage his relationship to Senna because she seemed to want it too. She had come up with the idea and not him. He was not trying to convince her to do something she didn't want to do. She wanted it and deep inside him, Lucian knew he wanted it too. Having a threesome with two beautiful women had been his greatest wish for quite some time. And now it seemed he could get his wish fulfilled. He just had to agree, that was all he had to do.

He looked at Senna again, noticing the determined look in her eyes. She wanted this. He had no doubt about that. "If you really want this, then I don't want to be the one to spoil the fun. But you have to be one hundred percent sure about that. I don't want to ruin our relationship."

A comforting smile appeared on Senna's lips. "I won't get jealous if that's what you are afraid of. I wouldn't offer you this if I would be jealous of other women who keep an eye on you."

"She's right," commented the woman with the caramel-coloured skin.

"I guess there is no reason why we shouldn't do it because it seems that we all want this. I don't want to be the spoilsport. I'm just curious how you came up with this idea."

Qiyana smirked. "Your wife and I had a lovely girls' night out. We talked about men and about women topics. We also drank a few glasses and then we spoke about you and sexual preferences and phantasies. One thing led to the other and then we came up with that idea."

Lucian looked at his wife and emptied his glass. "I'm in." The smiles on the women's faces grew wider. "Perfect," said Senna and got up, offering her husband her hand. He took it and stood up as well. Qiyana regarded the couple curiously and waited until they walked to the bedroom, following them without hesitation.

The bedroom was extraordinarily furnished just like the first room. The floor was covered by a red carpet, the walls were white and the furniture was made out of very expensive wood. There was a king-sized bed on the left side of the room. On the opposite wall was a huge flat screen, beautiful paintings hung on the sidewalls. The curtains were red and drawn.

The bed was made, the blanket was red so were the pillows which were shaped like hearts. There was a bottle of sparkling wine and two glasses on the bedside table.

"How romantic," commented Qiyana and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. Lucian stared in Senna's eyes, wanting to know if she really wanted this. The anticipation reflected in her eyes and the smile on her lips told her that she really wanted this. He was convinced he wanted it to, so he didn't hesitate to take her hand and guide her to the bed.

Lucian found himself between the two sexy women who were giving him anticipating smiles. Lucian scratched his forehead. "Err, how are we going to do this?" he asked. He never had a threesome before, so he had no idea how to initiate it.

"Have you ever had a threesome before?" the Spanish woman asked the couple. Lucian shook his head so did Senna. Qiyana chuckled as she realized she was the only person who had experiences in this matter. "There are lots of ways to start it but the way I prefer the most is that the two women make out in front of the man. Regularly, that makes him pretty horny and makes his desire to participate stronger. That way you can also find out if the man really wants to _share_ his woman with another woman and if the woman feels comfortable kissing and touching the other woman."

"Sounds good," said Lucian and looked at his wife. Senna nodded and turned to Qiyana.

"We might need more space if this works out well," said Qiyana, her gaze rested on the woman with the chocolate-brown skin. Lucian understood what she wanted him to do and crawled over to the head of the bed. He sat there cross-legged and regarded the women, who were staring into each other's eyes, curiously.

Senna hesitated, so Qiyana decided to make the first move. She put her hands on the taller woman's cheeks, bringing her face closer. She leaned in and pressed her lips on hers. Senna didn't react in the first few moments but then she kissed back, making the Spanish woman smile into the kiss. Qiyana's lips felt a lot different than Lucian's. Her lips were bigger than his and much softer. The longer the kiss endured, the more she got used to them. At first, they had felt strange, but now they felt much more familiar. They felt good. More than just good.

Senna wanted to feel them much longer, so she extended the kiss. The kiss was passionate and breathtaking. They pulled away eventually, took a few deep breaths and then brought their lips together again. Qiyana's lips felt so good that Senna yearned for more. Qiyana put a hand on the back of Senna's head, toying with her hair as she deepened the kiss. She licked over her bottom lip and even bit it gently, asking the dark-skinned woman for entrance. Senna hesitated at first but then she parted her lips and allowed her colleague's tongue to enter her mouth.

Senna's mouth was unknown territory for the Spanish woman, just like all parts of her body, so she didn't hesitate to explore it with her tongue. She licked every reachable corner of her mouth and even touched her tongue. Senna had kissed a few women in the past but that had happened before she had met Lucian. The last time she had kissed a woman had been on her eighteenth birthday. Nevertheless, it didn't feel strange to her to kiss a woman after so long. She got used to it quickly and really enjoy it. She didn't want to stop kissing Qiyana but she had to stop eventually because she had run out of breath.

The women stared eat each other, breathing heavily. Qiyana licked her lips and caressed Senna's cheek. It was unmistakable that the woman had enjoyed it. Now she only had to hope that Lucian felt comfortable with what he had seen. She turned her head and gave him a curious look, noticing that he was not disgusted by their little making-out session. The corners of his lips formed a smile. He had enjoyed watching them. Senna hummed the melody of the song _I Kissed A Girl_ as she regarded the Spanish woman curiously.

"Seems your husband likes seeing you kissing another woman," said Qiyana. Senna turned her head, looking at the love of her life. Lucian gave her a nod, signalizing her that he was okay with it. Senna turned back to Qiyana who licked her lips and put her hands on her hips, caressing her exposed brown skin. Senna couldn't deny she was enjoying her touch. Qiyana's touch was different from Lucian's. It was less rough and much 's touch was not rough at all but he was a man, so it was only natural that he was rougher than a woman. Not that Senna would mind his roughness.

Qiyana didn't ask for permission to lift Senna's shirt. She just did it and tossed it aside. Her smile grew wide as she noticed that the other woman wore no bra. "Naughty, girl. Seems you expected that Lucian would agree."

"I didn't. But I decided to not put on a bra because I would have had sex with him anyway, even if he would have decided against the idea of the threesome."

Qiyana chuckled. "You are very confident, I like that."

Senna's gaze fell on Lucian. "I know how my husband ticks. I know his desires and preferences. I know he can't resist me. I was certain we would have made love and cried out each other's names at the end of the day, no matter if he would have turned down our offer or not.

"She is right," responded Lucian. "She always is."

Qiyana's gaze fell on Senna's huge breasts. She may not be the tallest but her breasts were very big. Big and soft. Qiyana found that out when she put her hands on them and started to knead them softly while she pressed her lips on Senna's.

A quiet moan escaped the dark-haired female's lips as the so-called Empress pinched her left nipple with her fingers. She toyed with it a little, running her tongue over the other which, unlike the other one, was not pierced. The Empress toyed with her nipples for a few minutes before she put her free hand on Senna's flat belly, caressing it. She began to kiss her neck, even bit it softly. She let her hand wander until it reached the waistband of her baggy trousers. She didn't hesitate to pull on it, sneaking her hand beneath it.

She smirked as she realized Senna was not wearing panties either. Her biting became a bit rougher but not rough enough to leave love bites. Senna was not hers, so she had no right to mark her as her territory. She respected that only Lucian was allowed to do that, so she didn't mark her.

Senna's moans became louder as the Spanish woman stroked her southern lips, noticing that she was already wet. She even pressed her thumb on her clit, stimulating her even further. She didn't insert any of her fingers in Senna's cunt. She just stimulated her a little and made her wet enough, so Lucian's manhood would penetrate her easier later.

Qiyana pulled her fingers out of her trousers, noticing that they were a bit sticky. She put them in her mouth, enjoying the salty taste of Senna's vaginal kissed Senna, making her taste herself. She removed her own top, revealing her big melons which weren't covered by a bra. Her breasts were almost as large as Senna's, her nipples were as stiff as hers.

She put her hand on the back of Senna's head, bringing it to her breasts. The dark-skinned woman knew what she had to do. She took a nipple in her mouth and started to stuck on it. One of her hands kneaded Qiyana's other breast. The Empress' gaze rested on Lucian, her smile grew wide as she noticed the bulge in his suit trousers.

"Enjoying the show so far, big man?" she asked, a provocative grin could be seen on her full lips.

Lucian didn't blush or felt embarrassed. He simply nodded. He didn't see a reason in hiding the truth. What he had seen was very sexy. Probably one of the sexiest things he had ever seen in his life. He had to admit that it had turned him on to watch them making out. Only his trousers and his underwear held his erected dick back.

Qiyana crawled over to him and put her hand on his bulge, noticing that his dick became stiffer under her touch. She pulled his trousers and his underpants down, smirking as she was greeted by a huge erected brown cock. Her eyes widened in surprise, her smirk became wider. She had always imagined Lucian's dick to be large but she hadn't expected that it would be that large.

"Dear lord. Your husband is well equipped, Sen. No wonder you have sex so often. If I would have a man with such a huge cock, I would fuck him every day and every night whenever I can."

Qiyana turned her head, looking at Senna who was giving her a wide smile. "It's a gift indeed. But size doesn't mean everything. The technique matters too and Lucian knows exactly what to do."

"I would never doubt that. I bet he is the best lover you ever had."

Senna's gaze fell on him. "He is, indeed. He is by far the best lover I ever had."

"How often do you do it?" Qiyana asked curiously and put her hand around his dick, noticing that she couldn't fully enclose it because it was too thick.

"Depends on how much work we have to do. If we are on tour and have to do lots of rehearsals and other things, we don't do it as often as we like. But we make sure that we do it at least three times a week, even if it's only a quickie or someone stimulates the other," told Senna.

"And when you are not busy?"

"Two to three times a day when we have enough time for ourselves."

Qiyana started to stroke Lucian's dick while she still regarded his wife. "I bet this dick must feel wonderful. I can't wait to have it inside me."

Senna cupped Qiyana's breasts from behind and kneaded them, pressing kisses on her shoulder. "I promise you will love it."

"I take you by your word."

Qiyana's gaze fell back on Lucian who was regarding the sexy women with a pleased smile on his lips. The Empress enclosed her other hand around his dick, rubbing it with both hands much faster than before. Quiet moans escaped Lucian's lips which became louder quickly. He had to admit that the Spanish woman was very skilful with her hands. She was good, very good. She was so good that he didn't want her to stop. Fortunately for him, she didn't stop and continued to make him feel good by only using her hands.

Her smile was wide as she recognized the lust in his eyes. He wanted her. He wanted her just like he wanted his wife at this very moment. He wanted both of them equally. He knew Senna's body pretty well but he was not familiar with Qiyana's body. She was unknown territory for him and that made it so exciting.

He was curious about how she would feel, how her body would react and how her moans would sound. He was looking forward to finding it out. He knew he had to remain patient and let Qiyana continue with her foreplay. He was a very patient man, so he just relaxed and let her do what she wanted to do.

Qiyana had brought her face close to the tip of his dick, her tongue left her mouth and licked over his glans. She had just started to orally pleasure him and he already liked it. His dick was not even in her mouth and he already loved it. Her tongue was very skilled. Quiet moans escaped his lips but also Qiyana's. Senna was kneading her left breast while her other hand was between her legs and caressed her folds. She inserted a finger later, pumping it in and out slowly until Qiyana's inner walls relaxed enough so that she could add a second and even a third finger.

Quiet moans escaped the Empress's lips but she didn't stop to please Lucian with her tongue. She took his dick in her mouth and started to suck it, feeling one of Lucian's hands on her head. He lowered her head and pushed his dick deeper inside her mouth, pumping it in and out.

She was better than Lucian had expected. Lucian didn't doubt that she knew what he was doing. He even had the impression that her blowjob was slightly better than the one Senna had given him the previous day. But it didn't matter for him who was better at what. Senna would always be his number one and nothing would change that. She would always be the only woman he loved. The woman he loved more than anyone else.

Lucian really enjoyed the blowjob the Spanish woman was giving him. It was so good that she managed to make him come. Cum shot out of his duck and filled her mouth. The Empress' lips formed a triumphing grin as Lucian pulled his dick out. She swallowed the white sticky liquid and then turned her head to kiss Senna, making her taste her husband's release.

Qiyana stroked his still erected dick while she kissed his wife, inserting her tongue in her mouth. The kiss was passionate and steamy, enduring as long as possible. They only pulled back because they had run out of oxygen and needed to take deep breaths.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes before they looked at the tall man who was still regarding them with a smile on his lips. Qiyana and Senna exchanged a look and nodded at each other. Qiyana laid down on her back and waited until Senna had removed her purple leggings. Lucian smirked as he saw that she wore no panties. Qiyana's pussy was shaved and wet, her pussy lips were slightly swollen and demanded attention. He could see it in her eyes that she wanted his dick so badly.

Lucian looked at Senna to make sure she was fine with what he was about to do. Senna didn't seem jealous or mad. He could see the lust in her eyes which rested on his dick. She had no problem with him entering Qiyana. She had already found out how tight Qiyana's inner walls were, so she saw no reason why Lucian shouldn't find it out too.

She took her husband's dick in her hands, gave it a few strokes before she brought it to Qiyana's needy pussy. She rubbed it against her pussy lips, noticing the desire in the Empress' golden eyes. She didn't let her band member wait longer than necessary and parted her pussy lips with her fingers, inserting Lucian's cock slowly. Qiyana's breath stopped for a moment, a loud moan escaped her lips when his massive dick was inserted in her tight pussy. It hurt a little at first but the more time passed the more her body got used to it. The pain faded and pleasure took over.

Lucian's dick was so large that not every inch fitted into the Empress. Its tip hit her g-spot and her walls hugged it tightly. Qiyana wrapped her legs around Lucian's hips and crossed them behind his back. "It's so huge," whispered Qiyana and moaned out in pleasure a few moments later.

Lucian's eyes rested on the Spanish woman who was overwhelmed by the size of his member and the pleasure it caused for her. He hadn't moved his hips yet. He had just inserted his dick and nothing had happened since then. The mere presence of his dick inside Qiyana's pussy already caused so much pleasure to the petite woman. She couldn't even imagine how good she must feel when Lucian's dick would start to move inside her and rub her inner walls. She wondered how good she would feel when he would hit her g-spot over and over again.

Senna kissed her husband's neck. "What are you waiting for, honey? Fuck her."

"As you wish, my love," responded Lucian and started to move his hips. As expected, Qiyana's moans became louder even though she was biting her bottom lip hard. She cupped her breasts with both hands, kneading them softly.

Lucian's gaze rested on the Spanish woman, who was overwhelmed by the pleasure she felt, for a while but then he turned his head and looked at his wife who had a pleased expression on her face. Her gaze had rested on Qiyana too and she had enjoyed seeing her getting fucked by the big dark-skinned man.

Lucian leaned in and pressed his lips on Senna's, inserting his tongue in her mouth as soon as her lips parted. Her hands rested on his chest, her body was pressed against his as they shared a passionate tongue kiss. They held the kiss as long as possible, a thread of saliva connected their tongues as they pulled away. They smiled at each other and stared into each other's eyes. Senna didn't stop to run her hands over his muscular chest and Lucian didn't stop to move his hips, pumping his dick in and out Qiyana's filthy pussy.

Senna started to kiss his neck, his jawline and later his cheek. She brought her mouth to his left ear and whispered something to him. Lucian smirked. "If that's what you want to do then go ahead and do it. I won't stop you."

Senna smiled and crawled over to Qiyana, positioning herself above the Spanish woman's upper body. She lowered her hips until her wet pussy was less than an inch away from Qiyana's face. Senna didn't need to tell the other woman what she wanted. The Empress acted on her own and lifted her head up, her skilled tongue started to lick over the southern lips of the chocolate brown woman. Senna moaned and toyed with her nipples while she kissed her husband.

Qiyana's tongue licked Senna's walls for a few minutes, then she spread her vaginal lips and inserted her tongue, licking her folds. Waves of pleasure rushed through the bodies of the three, loud moans escaped their lips. All of them were enjoying their little experiment. Lucian had to admit that having sex with Qiyana was pretty good. Not as good as with Senna but still better than the sex with every other woman he had before Senna.

He had never imaged having sex with her because he was loyal to Senna and would never cheat on her. He only made love to her because his wife allowed it and he loved that. He didn't feel guilty but happy. Qiyana was unknown territory to him and that made it much better. His dick was hitting her g-spot hard over and over again. The longer he penetrated her, the louder her moans got. He couldn't get enough of pumping his dick in and out her and she couldn't get enough of his massive dick.

Also, he had never imagined Senna getting licked by another woman. He assumed that she had imagined this scenario and she seemed to like it. He had to admit that Qiyana knew how to use her tongue properly to make others feel good. She had given him one of the best blowjobs he ever received and even Senna couldn't get enough of her tongue. She was overwhelmed by the pleasures the Empress' tongue caused to her.

Lucian noticed that he was getting closer to his climax but he didn't stop. He kept pushing his dick deep inside Qiyana but he did it much faster than before. He was getting closer and closer until he couldn't take it anymore.

What happened next seemed like a miracle to him. First, his dick started to twitch, a massive wave of pleasure rushed through his body and a very loud moan escaped his lips. He screamed his wife's name as he came inside the Spanish woman who seemed to be a bit irritated that Senna's name had escaped his lips and not hers.

But the irritation vanished and was replaced by pleasure as his cum shot inside her and caused that she reached her climax. Her inner walls contracted and released a sticky liquid. She was bucking her hips and pushed her tongue deeper inside the woman she was licking as she rode out her orgasm. Less than half a minute had passed as Senna reached her climax. Her eyes rested on her husband, her fingers were still pinching her nipples as her inner walls contracted and pussy fluid was set free and flowed into Qiyana's open mouth.

The Spanish woman made sure every drop landed in her mouth, then she closed it and enjoyed its unique taste in her mouth before she swallowed it. She ran her index finger over her lips which formed a satisfied smirk. "You taste good, Sen."

"Thank you,"

Qiyana's gaze fell on Lucian. "I'm not sure if I should be amused or insulted that you shouted Senna's name when you came inside me."

Lucian chuckled, his cheeks became red. "I'm sorry. It'sa force of habit."

Qiyana glared at Senna. "You didn't exaggerate when you went into raptures about his skills in bed. He's by far better than any man I've ever had. And your pussy is so much better than the pussy of any other woman I've tasted so far."

Senna chuckled. "Thanks, Qiyana."

The Spanish woman looked back at Lucian whose dick was still inside her. "I bet you want to put your massive thing in your wife right now."

"Only if she wants," replied Lucian.

Senna smirked and bit her bottom lip in anticipation, lust was reflected by her green eyes. "Always, my love. Always."

Lucian's smirk became wider. He pulled his dick out, noticing that a mix of his cum and Qiyana's release stuck on it. The women knew what they had to do. They crawled over to him and ran her tongues over his still erected brown cock, cleaning it. Lucian caressed their heads while he watched them doing that. The fire was still burning inside him, his desire for his wife was stronger than ever.

He wrapped his arm around her, once they were finished, and pulled her to him, turning her around. He started to kiss her neck, one of his hands cupped her left breast, the other gave his dick a few strokes before he slowly inserted his dick in her needy pussy. He penetrated her walls with ease, the tip of his dick hit her g-spot, causing Senna to moan loudly. Her walls tightened around his thick member, a strong wave of pleasure rushed through her body.

Lucian put his hand on her back and pushed softly until Senna sat on all four while he was right behind her. He knew Senna loved this position. She loved being taken from behind by him. She loved it when Lucian showed dominance. She loved it when he pushed his hips against her butt cheeks and made her feel really good. Lucian did that with pleasure, pulling on her hair because he knew Senna didn't mind to feel a little amount of pain. She found it thrilling.

Qiyana rubbed her pussy lips and kneaded her right breast while she watched the married couple having sex in the doggy position. What she was seeing was pretty hot and made her hornier than she already was. She couldn't stop masturbating while watching the couple. Fortunately for her, Senna showed mercy and lowered her head, running her tongue over her folds. That way, Qiyana was able to knead her other breast while Senna made her feel good.

Lucian's free hand rested between his wife's legs and stimulated her clit, his dick went wild inside her and hit her g-spot over and over again in a fast and constant rhythm. Senna had her eyes closed as she enjoyed the enormous amount of pleasure she was feeling. She had felt her husband's dick inside her so often but this time it felt much better than usual. She had no idea why. She guessed it had something to do with Qiyana's stimulation.

Her core heated up, her body started to sweet and her nipples were stiffer than ever. They were so stiff she could cut glass with them. She was so aroused at the moment that she just wanted to come. She wanted to reach her orgasm. She wanted Lucian to come too and release his seed inside her. She hadn't taken the pill for two weeks but she didn't care. She just wanted him to shoot his holy load inside her.

And he did that after a few minutes had passed. His dick twitched for the third time of the day, his sperms shot out and filled Senna's pussy. He cried out her name as he came and filled her up. Senna climaxed half a minute later. She collapsed, her face rested between Qiyana's thighs, her upper body laid on the bed. Lucian collapsed next to her, his dick was still inside her. He wrapped an arm around her from behind and snuggled up to her. He kissed her neck, whispering to her that he loved her. Senna whispered that she loved him too and relaxed.

Her green eyes rested on Qiyana who regarded them with a satisfied smile on her lips. She had brought herself to orgasm quickly after Senna had stopped licking her. She didn't say anything nor did Senna. Lucian was silent as well. The women realized a few minutes later that he had fallen asleep.

Qiyana raised an eyebrow, giving the dark-skinned woman an amused smile. "Is that normal?"

Senna nodded. "He usually falls asleep quickly when he came several times in me."

"How long do you make love usually?"

"Depends how much time we have but most of the times I would say two to three hours if we count foreplay in."

"Two to three hours and that twice a day in the best case. You are a very lucky woman. I envy you. I wish I would know a man who is as good as Lucian."

"Mine is already taken. Don't get any ideas."

Qiyana chuckled and caressed Senna's cheeks, pressing a kiss on her lips. "I know, Sen. I love you too much to do this to you. Also, Lucian would never cheat on you. Not in a million years. Just take to accounthow often he looked at you to figure out if you really allow him to fuck me."

That brought a smile on Senna's lips. "I appreciate his loyalty. I've had bad experiences with cheating partners in the past. But Lucian is not like my exes. He is an honest person. A true gentleman. He loves me more than anyone else and I love him more than anyone else. We love each other and our love will always be strong. I'm glad I have him."

"Lucian is a cool guy and he is very good in bed. He knows what he is doing," responded Qiyana.

Senna smirked. "Yes, he does. He has a way of breaking down my walls."

Qiyana gave her a teasing smirk. "Literally."

Senna laughed softly. She had not intended to make it sound ambiguous. "You are right."

"Do you think we can do this more often?"

Senna thought about it, giving her an answer eventually. "Maybe. But you should know that no matter how often do this in the future, we won't have some sort of a triangle relationship. It will always be just Lucian and me. Just us. Not you, Lucian and me."

Qiyana ran her fingers over Senna's arm and gave her an understanding nod. "Don't worry, Sen. I don't want you to share the love of your life with anyone. Lucian may be a god in bed but I have no romantic feelings for him. All I want is feeling his dick inside me. And your fingers and your tongue. I just want to fuck both of you. That's all."

Senna sighed out in relief. "I will think about doing this again with you and Lucian. I need to talk to him first but I will give you an answer sooner or later."

"Good." Qiyana reached for her trousers, pulling a small canout of it. She opened it, took a pill out and put it in her mouth. "These are just vitamins. I took the pill yesterday, you don't have to worry, Sen."

"I'm not."

"What about you?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Did you take the pill in the past days?"

Senna shook her head. "I didn't take it for two weeks," she confessed.

Qiyana's eyes widened. "You want to get pregnant, don't you?"

Senna nodded, the corners of her lips formed an anticipating smile. "We want to get pregnant. That's why we did it so often in the past weeks."

"That's awesome. I hope you get pregnant soon."

"So do I. Lucian and I are together for twelve years. We love each other, I'm very successful and earned lots of money over the past years. Lucian supports me wherever he can and we spent every single minute of our free time together. There is only one thing missing to make our lives perfect."

"A baby," concluded the Spanish woman.

"Exactly."

"Now, I wonder why we did this threesome if you want to get pregnant so badly. It would make more sense if you would use your free time having sex with him than with him and me."

Senna shrugged. "You and I kept this idea in our mind for so long and I wanted to have a threesome at least once before I'm going to be a mother."

"I understand you. But you're not going to leave the band and hang up your career, are you?"

Senna shook her head. "Of course not. I will continue but I may take a pause for a year or two. Of course, I have to talk about this with the others."

"Yes, you have to do that. Remember, I will always support you whenever I can."

Senna caressed her left cheek, pressing a soft kiss on it. "Thanks, Qiyana."

"You are welcome."


End file.
